tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 2: Apollo’s Revenge
left|250px The King of Cartoons Movie Fic: Maximum Impact 2 - Apollo's Revenge é o 15º Movie Fic de The King of Cartoons e continua as tramas trabalhadas no 12º Movie Fic e 2º arco de Maximum Impact 2. Resumo Uma estranha nave aterrissa em um dos vilarejos em volta do Reino de Alexander e passa a drenar toda a energia vital da área. O responsável por isso é um ser misterioso chamado Apollo que utiliza seus robôs para atormentar todos os cidadãos do Reino em busca das Sete Engrenagens espalhadas pelo reino. Uma serva da família real, Rumi, é enviada para pedir ajuda ao Rei dos Desenhos Vinix. Mas muito mais passa estar em jogo quando Apollo coloca em Lina um contador que pode tirar a vida dela em poucas horas. Agora Vinix junto da garota Rumi precisam encontrar as sete engrenagens para Apollo e convence-lo a salvar Lina e parar de perturbar o Reino. Elenco * Vinix * Rumi * Leo * Lina Tenshi * Vicious Zaoldyeck * Angeline Stars * Matt * Mega Man X * Sora * Zero * Paul R. Stafford * Serena Tsukino * Jubei * Dalton * Apollo Musica O tema principal do Movie Fic é a musica Seven Rings In Hand cantada por Steve Conte, conhecido também como o tema principal do jogo Sonic and the Secret Rings. O tema de introdução do Movie Fic é uma versão americana e remixada de Last Train cantada por KnotLamp. O tema de encerramento é a musica Worth A Chance cantada por Steve Conte, conhecido também como o tema de encerramento do jogo Sonic and the Secret Rings. Desenvolvimento O Movie Fic foi feito após o termino do capítulo 43 de Maximum Impact 2 porem ainda na época que os últimos capítulos do arco Dawn of Sorrow estavam sendo publicados. A ideia inicial era fazer com que a história se passasse pouco tempo depois do fim da temporada fazendo a personagem Rumi ser exatamente a "garotinha de um vilarejo" citada por Matt, embora ele tenha dito isso apenas como uma desculpa e o encontro seria apenas uma coincidência. Porem para envolver Lina e outros personagens na história, foi decidido fazer com que o Movie Fic se passe alguns dias após o termino do MI2. A personagem usada para a aparência de Rumi é uma jovem garota de um vilarejo que aparece em Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters na história Capsule Monster. Ela foi escolhida pois é sempre a primeira imagem que autor da fanfic tem na cabeça quando citam "Uma garotinha de um vilarejo". Palavras do Escritor A história apesar de ter um elenco extenso, se foca bem mais em Vinix e Rumi. Apesar do resultado final da convivência dos dois, o meu objetivo não era criar mais uma garota que goste do Vinix e sim uma personagem que não sabe o quão o mundo pode ser grande e que fica encantada com todas as ações de Vinix. Diversas vezes é mostrado Rumi maravilhada nas ações e momentos que um Herói como Vinix pode ter e ao mesmo tempo assustada pois Vinix entra em muitos momentos de adrenalina e faz loucuras. Apesar de sustos no final, Rumi para e vê o quão aquilo foi realmente divertido. Para Vinix não é diferente, ele gosta de passar esse tempo com Rumi, mostrar e compartilhar o que ele sente por essa vida que tem. Ele está passando por um período um tanto chato na vida dele com duas garotas brigando constantemente por seu coração, tornando as companhias de sempre um pouco insuportável para ele. Rumi é justamente a válvula de escape, ela é novata, não tem ligação com o grupo e dificilmente ficaria tocando no assunto que atormenta o Herói atualmente. E é por isso que nesse Movie vemos Vinix muito mais a fim de sair numa aventura em dupla com Rumi do que com o Clube Fusão de sempre, pois no clube temos Lina e Angeline prontas para acabar com o dia dele. O Movie Fic reflete o que vem pela frente. Todo o sentimento que influenciam as ações e decisões de Vinix nesse Movie Fic são os mesmos que o leva para outras jornadas no futuro Maximum Impact 3. Rumi por ser nova pode não ter de primeira toda a simpatia dos leitores como Lina, Angeline ou Jeanne por suas importâncias na história. Mas fiz o possível para que no final mostre que mesmo em pouco tempo, Rumi se tornou uma menina completamente especial na vida de Vinix e o quanto isso pode pesar no que vai acontecer no final da história. Mas ao contrario do Movie Fic anterior, a história não foi feita apenas para trabalhar no estado psicológico atual de Vinix. Vai chegar um momento em que tudo fará sentido e a importância e conexão que esse Movie Fic terá com o futuro que aguarda Vinix e principalmente Lina. Afinal, esse Movie Fic tem uma forte conexão com o Movie FIc '''Lorde Pesquisador Gaia' e com o arco de Ártemis em Maximum Impact 2.'' Devo dizer que estou muito satisfeito com o resultado final do Movie Fic. A minha primeira impressão é que ele seria inferior a história do Movie Fic anterior que tinha elementos de Sonic and the Black Knight, enquanto esse tem elementos de Sonic and the Secret Rings. Mas parece que foi justamente o contrario. — Vinix Categoria:The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Categoria:Maximum Impact Trilogy Categoria:Movie Fic